


Torturous

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Lost - Freeform, TV watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 2- Lost</p><p>---</p><p>Nick thinks this is the worst torture he's ever had to sit through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturous

Nick has his head in his hands, whimpering. "I can't watch anymore!" Connor laughs, pressing pause on the remote. 

"Your everyday work deals with incursions  of other timelines into ours," Stephen says, perched on the loveseat, "and you can't deal with a little fictional time-travel?"

"Doctor Who is time-travel, Stephen. This is illogical, mind-warping torture. I think my migraines may have migraines." 

"Well, it was my turn to pick, and I picked Lost," Connor tells him indignantly, pressing "Play".

The anomaly alarm suddenly blares throughout the ARC. Amid the others' complaints, Cutter privately thinks its the best sound he's ever heard.


End file.
